User talk:Test
Promotion Congratulations, for providing 500+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to caporegime. You can now delete users on request, and are a step closer to becoming an underboss, which will include promotion to administrator. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 15:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, for providing 1000+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to underboss. You have now be granted the position of administrator with all it's added privileges. On a personal note, all your edits have been an incredible help to the site and your recent requests are being dealt with as soon as possible, it may take some time as I am somewhat preoccupied with exams. Regards, and best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 20:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Personality and traits Thanks you :) I will edit this section later ! Promotion Congratulations, for providing 2000+ edits to The Godfather wiki, you have been promoted to Don, the highest honour the site can bestow. Best wishes AmmandtheCorsair 16:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template Unfortunately, my knowledge of templates is somewhat limited, so I'm probably not the best person to ask for this. Try sending a message to one of the staff (you can find the list under local list users) and see if they can help. Regards, AmmandtheCorsair 14:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Grazie tanto! Just wanted to say what an awesome wiki this is! With you on the movies. Although the end of 3 was pretty hardcore.--CadmiumX99 04:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me Hi, I registered this account on wiki ages ago. The site has good information about Godfather but it surely needs some repairs and edits, that is why I am here LoL :D Well, I'm planning to edit few more articles about the PS2 game and few things about characters. Hope to get promoted soon ! :D RE: Sidebar Thank you for the work on the sidebar, and yes, some high quality screenshots would be most appreciated. Let me just say that I hugely appreciate what you've done on the site so far, it's considerably more easy to navigate and a lot more aesthically pleasing you've been a great help! Best regards, and keep up the good work AmmandtheCorsair 22:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mainpage The Box is definitely improved, although I've noticed that the main page hasn't been showing the search bar which makes navigation a little difficult. I'm not brilliant with codes, do you have any idea what might be wrong with it? RE: Spotlight I think a request for a spotlight would be an excellent idea, as it does seem as though you and I are the only regular contributors. I'm putting in the request now, so we can only hope for a spotlight some time in the future. Thank you for your suggestion and continued good works AmmandtheCorsair 11:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you erase messages on your talk page? That was me who wanted to know how to erase messages on your talk page, sorry! Vern the Enforcer 00:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you help me move stuff to my user page please? Thank you! Vern the Enforcer 00:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, I've receieved a message back from Wiki authorities about the spotlight request you encouraged me to do: Hi. The Godfather Wiki looks really good. The one problem I see is that the "Content" box on the main page is too wide for smaller (1024px wide) screens, which are common for wiki-users. As a result it overlaps the right hand column content and is unreadable. Could you please fix this? Let me know when it is fixed and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list I don't suppose you could change the coding on the Main Page to suit this, I'm absolutely hopeless at that codes and I thought seeing as most of the Main Page is your work you'd know what to do. Much appreciated AmmandtheCorsair 16:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page It was still a bit wide; I changed the coding so it should look decent on both smaller and larger screens; I had to squish down the images a touch to make it work. In order to get it to look good I also had to take out the huge "gutter" on the mainpage. So if you don't want it to look like it is now, just please don't make anything any wider :). Also, if you want to make the column narrower, you should make the images a smidge smaller as well as they just fit currently. Does it look ok to you? -- Wendy (talk) 23:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC)